yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices
Click here for the archive. Click here to know how to use your Exchange Tickets Click here for Campaigns Click here for in-game news Campaigns 1000th Day Countdown Part 1 ~ 4.5 Million Downloads RT Campaign * Campaign Period: August 30 - September 7 11:59 JST * Yume100 will be in its 1,000th day on December 3, 2017 * A retweet campaign is held in commemoration with 4.5 million downloads * Follow the official twitter and retweet the target tweet * Prizes: ** 10,000 RTs - 450,000 Gold ** 20,000 RTs - 2 Prince Gacha Tickets ** 30,000 RTs - Total of 3 Prince Gacha Tickets NEW as of September 5 15:00 JST * When successful, a quest will appear in the Moon Garden on September 10 0:00 - September 11 23:59 JST to claim the prizes. News September 1 * A Dreamy Night That Envelops the Desert ** Awakening Coin ** Event Gacha: September 1 0:00 - September 9 12:59 JST *** There is no guaranteed roll available for this gacha ** Prologue: September 1 0:00 - September 9 12:59 JST *** 5,000 Gold is rewarded ** Event starts on September 2 15:00 JST ** Original and past event versions of this event's princes also provide coin bonuses * A rerun of Caliburn's, Gary's, and Girbert's Day of a Prince quests is available until September 9 12:59 JST ** Reruns will not appear to those who cleared it before * The staff has noted that the skill activation on Prytwen (Desert)'s Moon awakening was erroneously displayed. The correct activation is 80 pieces (55 at lvl 10). ** For users who wish to change to his Sun awakening, you will have to contact the staff through mail on support-prince100@gcrest.com until September 8 18:00 JST. ** Do not shard your Moon Prytwen (Desert) until they have investigated and confirmed your request. ** If your request is confirmed, the following will be transferred *** Unawakened Prytwen (Desert). (with corresponding affection break level) *** Skill-up Trainers (number depending on his skill level) *** Legend Trainers (number depending on his level) *** Awakening Fairies *** 300,000 Gold *** 1 Gem August 31 * 4.5 Million Downloads Shop Campaign ** Shop Campaign Period: September 1 0:00 - September 10 23:59 JST ** Amount of gems will increase by 20% in each price range ** You can purchase once only from one price range. Afterwards, the 20% increase will no longer apply. It is advised to choose your price range carefully. August 30 * Yume100 Survey - 1 Gem Give Away ** The staff is conducting a survey about Yume100. You can access the questionnaire （アンケート） in the announcement tab in-game. ** Users are encouraged to participate. 1 gem will be gifted to those who answer ** You may submit your responses until September 2 23:59 JST ** Gem is expected to be given on September 6 * 4.5 Million Downloads Log-in Bonus ** Login Bonus Period: August 31 5:00 - Sep 11 4:59 JST **Days & Bonuses: * Changes in Leader Skills ** Due to the termination of Training Quests, there will be leader skill adjustments to the following princes: Thor, Edmond (Snowleaf), Shigure (Sun and Moon) * New event announced ** Gacha on September 1 0:00 JST ** Event starts on September 2 15:00 JST August 29 * A voiced preview for the new event is available. ** Princes will be released on August 30 18:00 JST August 28 * Special Quest Extension ** The special quest for the Memorial 10-pull ticket ended on 12:00 instead of 12:59 JST. ** For those who were not able to clear it, an extension is held on August 28 15:00 - August 29 12:59 JST ** This will not reappear to those who have claimed their tickets ** The Memorial Ticket and its gacha is still until August 31 23:59 JST August 27 * Daily 1-Gem Roll Gacha ** Gacha Period: August 28 12:00 - September 1 11:59 JST (4 days) ** You may attempt once a day ** You will also receive a Skill-up Trainer as bonus ** Rolls reset at 12:00 JST within the period August 25 * The sixth episode of the Anime Short series is now available ** It can be watched under the Anime Short banner or from the album in the Princes menu * Country of Aspiration - Circo Princes Exchange Ticket ** In celebration of the sixth episode's release, a quest is available in the Moon Garden that rewards you one exchange ticket for the available Circo princes upon completion ** Quest Period: August 25 12:00 - September 8 12:59 ** Ticket is eligible for exchange until September 15 12:59 JST ** Exchangeable princes: Drole, Morta, Welger * Country of Aspiration - Circo Pick-up Gacha ** Gacha Period: August 25 12:00 - August 28 11:59 JST ** Drole (Bunny) and Morta (Bunny) are also available * An emergency maintenance was conducted on August 25 12:53 JST' and ended on 14:30 JST. A connection error occurred causing a large number of users unable to log in. ** The following compensation will be given to those who logged in within August 25 0:00 - 26 23:59 JST. *** 3 Gems *** 1 Stamina Fruit due to the maintenance interrupting the double point time of the event *** 3 Master Trainers (Purple) due to the maintenance interrupting the princes lessons ** Compensations are expected to be given on August 28 ** Those who used a lesson room key or a fairy quest key around 12:25 JST will have it returned within the day. * The princes who appear in the cumulative log-in bonuses will be replaced by a new set of princes at around August 30 15:00 JST ** Bonuses are not changed, only the princes August 24 * In celebration of the sixth episode's release, there will be a pick-up gacha featuring the Circo Princes. Their past event version is also available in this gacha. ** There will also be a quest to claim an exchange ticket ** Quest and gacha starts on August 25 12:00 JST * There were reported issues occurring in the latest app version 1.26.1. These have been fixed as of ' August 24 21:30 JST'. Compensation is also given to affected users. ** Players who did not complete the Weekly Mission for clearing the now terminated Training Quests still appeared. *** 2 Master Trainers will be given. The attribute depends on the mission's details *** The new Weekly Mission for awakening 2 princes of rarity 3-star or higher is now available for them ** The 1 hour time limit for opening the lesson room using keys does not carry over the next day, closing the quest earlier. *** Players who used a lesson room key on August 23 23:00 - 23:59 JST will receive 1 lesson room key August 23 * An error occurred in the Gold Quests. 1 Fairy Quest key is given as compensation for players who used a Fairy Quest key between August 23 8:00 - 9:00 JST * Memorial Gacha Ticket ** In commemoration of the new app release, a Memorial 10-pull ticket is given away upon completion of a Special Quest クエスト. ** 2 Lesson room keys and 2 Fairy quest keys are obtained as drops ** Special Quest is until August 28 12:59 JST ** Memorial 10-pull ticket is valid until August 31 23:59 JST ** The line-up of the Memorial Gacha is similar to the regular gacha princes. *** This will appear only if you have the Memorial 10-pull ticket in your inventory. *** If your Memorial 10-pull ticket remains unused beyond the validity date, it will be deleted * App version 1.26.0 has been released. It is required to play the game using this version. ** There are major changes regarding the gameplay. The features are as follows: **# Increase in prince EXP gained from quests **#* Event quests will also provide EXP bonuses when a specific prince is in your team **#* The result screen will have a redesign **# Princes Lessons **#* Princes lesson quests will be permanently available **#* Quests are available on 12:00/18:00/22:00 JST for 1 hour **#* Attributes/colours have a scheduled days where bonuses in EXP are given **#** Monday - Red **#** Tuesday - Blue **#** Wednesday - Green **#** Thursday - Yellow **#** Friday - Purple **#** Saturday - Red, Blue, Green **#** Sunday - Purple, Yellow **#* Lesson room keys are also available to play these quests outside the regular hours **# Daily Quest Keys **#* Daily quests can be opened outside its regular schedule for 1 hour by using a quest key **#* There are no changes with the current schedule **# Puzzle Game **#* There will be a new chain bonus - FANTASTIC, with a requirement of at least 24 chains. There will also be a special cut-in with all the princes appearing. **#* Additional visuals such as all princes appearing in a cut-in when the giant jewel appears *** Other changes: ***# Termination of Training Quests ***#* This is to balance with the permanent Princes Lesson quests ***#* Your current training keys will become lesson room keys ***#* Training Quests are available until August 23 1:59 JST ***# The weekly mission "Clear the Training Quests 5 times " will be replaced with "Awaken 2 princes of a 3-star rarity or higher" ***# Album Milestones ***#* Currently, owning and reading a certain number of princes gives you rewards that will immediately be sent to the present box ***#* These milestones will be Normal Missions instead and rewards can be claimed from there. ***#* Cleared milestones will not reappear August 1 * Theme for August's Koisuru Ouji-sama is A Summer's Memory ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** August 1 15:00 - 8 12:59 JST - Julius *** August 8 15:00 - 15 12:59 JST - Las *** August 15 15:00 - 22 12:59 JST - Martin *** August 22 15:00 - 29 12:59 JST - Sorbge *** August 29 15:00 - September 5 12:59 JST - Carlo April 27 * Regarding Graysia and Rege's voice actor, Hosoya Yoshimasa, going on hiatus, the staff has mentioned that as of now there will be no plans for a recast. How to Use your Exchange Ticket # Make sure the exchange ticket 「'チケット交換'」 is in your inventory # On the top screen, click the Notices 「'お知らせ'」 tab on top # Click the Event 「'イベント'」 button on the top right # Banners for the Prince Exchange shall be available. Look for the keyword チケット交換所 in these banners # You will be shown a list of princes, sorted by attribute. Select the prince you wish to exchange Category:Gameplay